User talk:Christophee/Archive 6
Ideas Hey Christophee, I had a couple of brainwaves yesterday, which I think might benefit the wiki. First of all, you and other admins' talk pages are cluttered with reminders of large contributions that users have made which might be badge-worthy. Perhaps it might be useful to create a page or forum topic that people could post such requests in, instead of clogging up talk pages with it. Second of all, reading the talk on Project:Awards got me thinking, a while ago there was talk of a Challenge Belt award. So I thought, why not something like a User of the Month award, something like this. Thanks Matt(Talk) 11:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the badge, and I will post this discussion on the community portal, to open it up for discussion Matt(Talk) 13:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) IP Please see the talk page of 188.222.211.99 for reasons why this IP should be blocked. Between us, me and CrashBash have now had to revert his edits three times and he has given no response. Matt(Talk) 16:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, I very rarely notice things like this. RA2 has already dealt with it, but keep letting one of us know if you come across any more users like this, as it helps us immensely. Christophee (talk) 11:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. Sorry to be an irritant, but I was wondering what needed to be done to the Napalm article, as I recieved badges for similar work. In fact, I added more to the Napalm article that I did others. Is there anything that is missing or was it just missed? Matt(Talk) 13:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::To be honest, I don't often look closely at edits unless there is a particularly large amount added to the page. I think your Napalm edit only added about 1500 bytes to the page, so I didn't think it warranted a badge. Looking at it now, the work was good as ever, but I stand by my original decision. Sometimes there is not that much you can add to an article, so it's not really possible to do enough to earn a badge for that page. I hope that is a satisfactory explanation. Christophee (talk) 18:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Another user has been making edits that are not constructive and seem to be connected to some form of commercial venture. Matt(Talk) 15:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Tomorrow I will be going on holiday until August 27th. Feel free to continue to leave me messages if you so wish, but I will be unable to reply to any of them until I return. Just letting you guys know so you don't think I'm ignoring everyone. Christophee (talk) 13:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Seeing as your going, and sorry to be a pain yet again, but is there anything left to be done to Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat A? I nearly doubled the content on the page. Matt(Talk) 13:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Dear Christophee, I am sending messages to all active contributors with over 500 mainspace/file edits to see if they are interested in kick starting the Arena forum again. In my opinion, the Arena is a great community place, that encourages great discussion between some of the people most knowledgeable about Robot Wars, and I think it is a shame to see it stagnate. If you are interested, please drop me a line on my talk page to confirm your interest, as well as a note on whether you would like to continue with the Redone Series 3 competition. If the interest is sufficient, we'll see what we can do about breathing some life into this area of the Wiki. Thanks for your time, Matt(Talk) 09:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Christophee, welcome back from your holidays, I hope you enjoyed yourself, where did you go if you don't mind me asking? If you'll head over to the arena, you'll see we've kickstarted the Arena again, and Heats B and D-F all need voting on. Cheers, Matt Matt(Talk) 09:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know, I'll check it out shortly. The holiday was a lot of fun. I went to Cornwall, not far from Bodmin actually. Christophee (talk) 15:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Great, glad you had a good time. Once you've placed your votes for Heats E and F, I think we can move on. Matt(Talk) 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::And before I forget, can you have a look on the community portal for the discussion about a shoutbox. I think its something you could do, as an admin. Matt(Talk) 16:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just so you know, even before the Arena forum became inactive, I didn't really contribute there a great deal. I only tend to give my opinions on battles involving robots I remember well, and there are many robots that don't fit into that category, so don't wait around for me to contribute if a battle has been up for a while and I haven't voted on it yet. Christophee (talk) 16:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough. I'm moving some battles on at the moment, so I'll give you a few minutes if there's any battles you would like to have your say on, before I move them on. Matt(Talk) 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) On another note, re the chatbox, if you were to go to , you could enable the chat feature. Matt(Talk) 18:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Christophee. We're just waiting for you on the Grand Final page, and also could you please post your thoughts in the relevant places for the awards and what competition we should do next? Matt(Talk) 10:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Me once more. Could you post your thoughts for the next competition at Forum:Discussion? Matt(Talk) 16:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::As I don't tend to contribute on the Arena very often, I don't really mind which competition comes next. None of them really stand out to me anyway. Christophee (talk) 19:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Personalities template Thanks for offering to help, but in the end, I just checked what you did with the redirect on the Combat Robot Hall of Fame page and just did that. The Samster 18:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Chistophee, if you have a moment, I need to ask you something. It would be easier to do it over chat, but if you're busy, let me know and I'll post a full message here. Matt(Talk) 18:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Raging Reality I've done what you've asked, if you find the quotes aren't quite good enough, let me know and I can change them. Datovidny (talk) 09:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RA2 - Wiki entering Sorry to bother you, Christophee, but where do you put your robot requests? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 14:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :On this topic, I propose that we rollback edits to when the competition was discontinued, archive the page and then start a new one, to avoid confusion. Matt(Talk) 14:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Apologies about earlier on chat. I saw your message, and was going to reply, but my computer was hit with all end of troubles, and you had gone by the time I'd fixed it. Sorry for leaving you like that. Matt(Talk) 19:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Christophee Hi Christophee, I am indeed Daryl Howard... I am currently at work and am unable to reply as much as I'd like to (Lunch Break) however when I return I will be more than happy to discuss anything regarding Gemini. I am not certain but we may also have a few archived images of some of the bots I could upload, will have to ask my father where he kept them. Regards UKIkarus 13:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi You may remember me as 83.147.131.249, and we remember what happened in May... I am going to put those times behind me and just work, work, work. I was a fairly active IP, I intend doing the same thing registered. Oh, BTW, I am not related to Team Storm.--'' STORM II '' 20:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) History Christophee, you flatter me, but the discovery of the chat feature was as much Datovidny's discovery as mine, and I don't think that his part in its implementation is fairly documented. Matt(Talk) 17:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC)